Real Emotion
by Kanda-Chan
Summary: Um... No summary :P
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OK, so… im back. Ive been away, and im back, with many new stories I hope you enjoy reading this series as much as im writing it, and ill have chapter one up either later tonight or sometime tomorrow. Which reminds me, if you have a request for a pairing or specific character you want to see a lot of in this story, review or message me and let me know, ill see what I can do. I don't want to make any promises though; I already have the main pairing picked out

Disclaimer: I don't own –man, just this ficcy and the plot :D

Warning: Umm… yaoi.. yuri… and character death. OH! And cursing. Lotsa cursing *is secretly relishing in the cursing* Btw, im actually gonna have some friends work with me on this one, like Inu-san. Who should make his own account, and BlueMoonWriter13, who should get on hers more often. I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T HAVE INTERNET, BLUE, COME STEAL MINE! I WANNA SEE MORE OF YOUR WORKS!... Plus, I miss you 3

Prologue!

"Watch it A! That one almost got you!" I yelled to my partner. He grinned widely at me, gray eyes sparkling like stars.

"Ain't nothing gonna hit me, L!" L. Gosh, I hate when he calls me that.

"Don't call me L, or I'll make you eat those words!" I heard him chuckle as I dodged yet another weapon, a steel pipe that was now embedded in the wall next to my shoulder.

"And you tell me to watch out?" I heard Allen speak in my ear as he pulled on my arm. "C'mon. The Earl will be here soon, and neither of us wants to be around for that." We ran out of the alleyway and down the street, heading to our base, which was a couple of blocks over. As we ran we were joined by a black cat, which looked at me with mischievous eyes. I grinned at it;

"Hey, Soren. Did you catch something to eat?" The cat smiled back at me, running ahead. We neared the mouth of our alleyway, and I could hear Kanda yelling about something.

"Next time don't come with me, dumbass! Maybe then we wouldn't have this problem!" He yelled. I heard the sound of metal hitting something, and sighed.

"Hey, calm down Yuu! I didn't mean to drop the damn thing! It was an accident! And I retrieved it didn't I? So no harm done! Ah! Lalota, Allen, welcome!" Lavi was pinned against the wall by a sword, which was caught in the cloth on his shoulder. The blade belonged to the grumpy samurai who stood in front of him, scowling and looking royally pissed. Not that that was new. He calmed down a little as Allen walked toward them, rolling his eyes.

"Thanks Lavi. Yuu, stop attempting to crucify Lavi. He's not Jesus, as much as he likes to think he is." He said as he walked over to Komui. Kanda, still scowling, pulled his sword out of the wall, and walked over to Allen, taking his hand.

"Hey Lavi, you alright?" I asked, kneeling down in front of the redhead. He nodded tiredly. 'He must have been up all night hacking' I thought, frowning. "Why don't you go lie down? You look beat."

"No, I'm fine. 'Sides, I need to do something for your next mission. It's not gonna be an easy one." I opened my mouth to reply, but I didn't get the chance, because at that moment several things happened at once:

Allen screamed, falling to the ground with Kanda, who looked to be bleeding; Several bangs were heard, and a flash of sharp pain jolted through me. I looked down to see blood quickly soaking the front of my white shirt. I looked up, and saw a flash of gold. "T-tyki?" I gasped at the pain of talking, and fell to my knees, clutching my side.

"Ssh, don't talk. You'll only make it worse, my lovely little pet. Now, be a good girl and lay down, so you'll die with as little pain as possible." I heard him speak. "Oh, and you might want to say goodbye to your precious Rhode. She won't be seeing you again." He pushed the smaller girl towards me. She looked at me with wide eyes, then ran forward to hug me.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know he was going to do this! Please don't go, please!" I heard her sobbing as I weakly wrapped my arms around her. I heard another shot ring out and felt her body jolt.

"Rhode? Rhode!" I cried out, praying that she hadn't been hit. But I could feel blood trickling down from her back as my world started spinning.

"La…lota… I love… you" I heard her say before my world finally went black.

Little did anyone know what this would lead to…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello all! :D didja miss meh? Probably not, but whatevs. Ok, so this is a lil' something I've been workin on for a while now, and I think it is absolutely ace. But, that's my opinion as the writer. I couldn't care less what flaming hosers have to say, so NO FLAMES. And, now, since it's me, im gonna go completely off-subject and give a shoutout to my best friend EVA, BlueMoonWriter13, for supporting me writing this, and even reading some of it. I'd also like to thank Beccs, for giving me some ideas for, ahem, later chapters. This does have yaoi and slight yuri, if you squint.

Disclaimer: I do not own –man, if I did, kanda would be chibi sized and go everywhere in Allen-san's pocket. ;)

Warnings: Um…. Orphanages? Kanda being completey ooc, mind-communication, and…. ! and Tyki-sempai is an uncle. :D yay!

"Lata, can you please bring me that laundry basket from downstairs?"

"Yes, mother!" I yelled as I came out of the den, running down the stairs and grabbing the basket. As I turned around, I ran into another person.

"Jesus Lata! Ya 'bout scared me half to death! Are you all right?" Lavi, another orphan living here, bent down to help me up.

"I'm fine, Lavi. Sorry." I picked the basket up and hurried back upstairs, where 'mother' was waiting.

"Thank you dear. Whose turn is it to make dinner?" She asked as she headed into the laundry room. I followed.

"Um, Miranda I think." I answered.

"Oh dear. Well, I think you better go help her."

"Yes, mother." I said. I went back down the stairs to the kitchen, darting in just as Miranda came through the other entrance.

"Let me guess," She started. "Anita-san sent you." I nodded.

"Ya, she wants me to keep an eye on things." I muttered, sitting down on a chair that was next to the stove. Miranda chuckled and looked through the cabinets.

"What do you think I should make, Lata" She asked.

"Um… shepherds pie" I shrugged. '_Not like it matters, the little ones'll eat anything.' _Miranda smiled shyly at me.

'_Ya, but at least they are eating.' _I heard her 'voice' echo through my head.

'_Sure, but those suckers are pigs! Jeez where do they put it all?' _Lavi's voice joined hers and, and I rolled my eyes.

'_So, you can be a perfect gentleman any other time, but not in my head? Why?'_ I subconsciously shook my head._ 'Tsk, Tsk.'_

'_Oh huhs. My subconscious is different. You, of all people, should understand that, _Lalota._'_

"_Shush,_ Deke._'_

'_Guys, I think we have a guest. An invited one, that is.'_ Miranda's warning had me turning towards the door.

'_Who's that?' _Miranda asked. I looked at the young boy in the doorway. He was about my height, but very thin. He had white hair, and grey eyes, and was partially being held up by someone I couldn't see.

'_Lalota, that boy looks like you!'_ Lavi had seen what the boy looked like through my head. I stood as Miranda cleared her throat.

"Um, are you here to see ? I can send someone to find her for you."

"Yes, thank you." I was struck by the way he talked. He was very proper, and obviously british, but he kept seeming as though he wanted to slip into a different language.

'_His voice sounds familiar,'_ Lavi said, _'I'm on my way.'_

'_Got it. We'll keep him distracted. Should I go get Anita-san?'_

'_Send Miranda. Keep the boy in the kitchen; It's not very often we get visitors.'_

'_Got it!' _I took a deep breathe before addressing Miranda.

"Hey, Miranda, why don't you go get mo- ? I'll make something for…?"

"Allen Walker, Ma'am." The boy said. I nodded.

"I'll make tea for ." I finished.

Miranda nodded, and left the room.

"Please, come in and sit down, sir. I'm sure you'll be more comftorble." I pulled a chair out from the table. Allen walked into the kitchen, followed by another boy who made me do a double-take. He was clearly Japanese, with long black har and deep blue eyes surrounded by asian features. He was a true beauty, and almost looked like a girl. He glared at me as I stared, and stood possessively behind Allen's chair.

"So, miss, what's your name?" Allen asked as he as he sat down.

"Um, Lata. It's short for Lalota." I replied.

'_Lalota, did you just tell him your full name?'_

'_I..didnt even notice…' _My eyes widened slightly.

'_Dummy..'_

"Lalota.. I like that, its very pretty." Allen smiled, and I started to feel a little uneasy. Just as I was about to say something, Lavi burst into the kitchen.

'_DISTRACTION'_ He warned.

"Lata-chan! There you are! Lero thought you'd ran away. I tried telling him you didn't, but he wouldn't listen." He grinned at me, but his eyes were wary.

"Um… ok? He'll forget about it soon enough and start looking for Tim. By the way, we have guests. This is Allen Walker. Allen, this is my… brother, Deke. And this is..?" I looked at the Japanese boy curiously. He stared back before sighing.

"Kanda." Was the simple reply. I nodded, slightly shaken.

'_Brother?'_

It's nice to meet you both." Lavi said, raising an eyebrow at me.

'_yes, brother. Im practically your sister, and this guy won't know the difference.'_

'_we look nothing alike!'_

'_So? We could still be brother and sister!'_

'_Um… I think we're being stared at…'_

'_Oops…'_

I smiled nervously at our guests, while Lavi started making tea. I was saved from breaking the awkward silence when my phone did it for me. I pulled it out of my pocket and flipped it open.

**Call From: Rahnaay**

"Hello?" I said after pressing the 'send' button.

"OMG Lata, you are not gonna believe this!" I almost dropped the phone as my bestfriends voice shot through the phone. "I was at the mall, and I went to go get a pretzel, and I saw this uber-cute guy! His name is Alec, and he is so absolutely perfect for you! He's totally hot, but he has it in that dorky way I know you like. He's a braniac and a bookworm; Plus, he goes to our school! I told him I have a really awesome friend who would love to meet him. We're going to see him tomorrow at the mall at 2." She said all this in a rush, but I understood enough of it to understand the situation.

"Really? So… my house or yours?" I decided to go along with it this time, curious.

"Mine. Unless Lavi's going out tomorrow. He's such a creeper."

"Yours then." I said, glancing at Lavi.

"See you at my place then! Say… 10?"

"Sure!" I chatted for a while more with her as Lavi talked to our guest's and finished the tea, setting it in front of them as I hung up. I sighed as I slipped my phone back into my pocket.

"Was that Rahnaay?" Lavi asked, grinning at me. I nodded.

"Ya. She wanted to tell me that she wants me to meet some guy she met today. I'm heading over there tomorrow around 10-ish. Do you want to come?" I smirked.

"No! She's crazy! Don't you know that she bullies me all the time?" I laughed at his fake-sad expression. Then he turned eerily serious. "Wait, you said she wants you to meet some guy? That she just met? Are you serious?" I sweat dropped.

"Y-Ya. I mean, he goes to our school and we've seen him around. But he was at the mall and she ran into him and they talked. She says he's my type." I said, avoiding looking at Lavi. I could tell he was gonna hound me.

"And what exactly is your type, Lata? Certainly not quiet guys; there are plenty of those here."

"Most definitely not perverted spastic rabbits." I said with a glare at Lavi. He looked away and started whistling. "And why should I tell you my type? You're just being nosy as usual, brat." He blinked at me for a second or two.

"_Im older than you…"_

"I am well aware of that. Oh, don't give me that look, I know." I said, laughing internally at his shocked look. "Now, if you would be so kind as to find Miranda-chan and see why she's taking so long to get Mrs. Anita, I would much appreciate it." I added as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Actually, Lalota, I'm not here to see Anita-san. She already knows I'm here." Allen cut in, emptying his tea-cup and standing. "I came here to talk to you and your… brother, and some of the other orphans." As he said this I noticed Kanda sighing and rolling his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak and I immediately became entranced in his accent.

"Dear, maybe you should come back after you've had a chance to consider this more. Mrs. Anita may think you can do this, but im worried you wont be able to handle it." He spoke quietly, as if trying to make the comment more private. Allen smiled reassuringly at him.

"I can do this. There's no need to worry about me, Yuu." He said.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but… what exactly are you talking about?" I asked. Allen turned to me, and smiled.

"Mrs. Lalota, have you ever heard of excorsists?"

A/N: Um… so, this didn't go at all how I wanted it to, but I like how it ended either way. I mean, it could've been longer, but things that I wanted to put in this chapter would have made the plot go too fast, which makes me displeased. so, ya. Short. Get over it.

Kanda-chan out 3/26/12


End file.
